Kyogre Neptune
Kyogre Neptune (originally from the Pokémon series) is the God of the Sea, and blood-father of Eva Roberts and Firstborn Manaphy in Gamewizard's universe. He is the King of Oceana, and the co-creator of waterbending (alongside Cresselia). During his time as a human, he was known as Oshus. History Kyogre was created near the beginning of the universe by Arceus, with all the other gods. He was taught waterbending by the Moon Goddess, Cresselia. He lived on Aquaria for the first part of his existence, before helping to develop Earth. Kyogre and Volcano God, Groudon got in a tremendous struggle, a battle to decide if the world was oceans or continents. Their fight ended up creating the current seas and landscapes, then Sky God, Rayquaza stopped their battle. Kyogre eventually came to build Oceana, and created the merpeople who would live there. The Demon King, Malladus Uno created a monster called the Kraken to terrorize his realm, but Kyogre had it sealed with his power. 300 years ago, a sailor called Davy Jones drowned at sea, but Kyogre rescued his spirit. He granted Jones waterbending in the afterlife, and gave Jones the job of ferrying souls lost at sea to the Underworld. However, after being abandoned by his love, Davy Jones betrayed Kyogre and became Oceana's criminal, stealing the energy of fallen souls to become more powerful. Benders' Dawn Saga In Operation: ANCESTOR, Kyogre helped the other gods seal Malladus away. He did not want to bring his would-be daughter into a world where Malladus ruled. In Operation: DUTCHMAN, he and his human wife, Mamare, had their new baby, Eva Roberts (though she wasn't named yet), as well as the egg of the Firstborn, Manaphy. When Davy Jones and his crew attacked the kingdom of Oceana, with the help of the Kraken, the Manaphy Egg was taken by Jones, but Kyogre had already sent his newborn human child to the surface world, where her current adoptive human parents found and named her. When Kyogre fought and lost to Jones, he was transformed into an old human man called Oshus. Oshus went up to the surface world and discovered the couple that had adopted his daughter. He bought and lived in a house close to them, watching her family. 10 years later, when Davy Jones made his return and tried to kidnap Eva, Oshus revealed the identity of Eva to her and her friends - without revealing his own identity. He guided them all on their journey to find the Seven Ocean Talisman and stop Davy Jones, so that Eva and Manaphy can take their places by his side as rulers of Oceana. After the Kraken destroyed the Sweet Revenge, Oshus revealed himself as Kyogre. When the group requested the aid of Black John Licorice's crew, Oshus promised to rid them of their Licorice Curses if they help, so they agreed. On the sail to Davy Jones' Locker, Oshus insisted that Eva would have to take her place as Ocean Princess after Jones was defeated. However, when Eva got the Phantom Sword, she threatened to stab Kyogre if he tried decided her future for her. When Jones was defeated, Kyogre was returned to normal, and he let Eva stay on the surface world, while Manaphy, who was a Firstborn Spirit, had to come with him to be safe. But to reward them all for their help, Kyogre revived Sector Z - who had fallen victim to Jones' crew - and he took away the Licorice Pirates' curses. In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Kyogre greeted Eva and the heroes when they returned to Oceana, so his daughter could claim Manaphy as her Firstborn. Lyle T. Rourke betrayed the group and took pieces of the Sea Crown, while the G.U.N. attacked Oceana. After the heroes repaired the Sea Crown, Kyogre destroyed the crystallized Rourke and his S.S. United Nations with a Hyper Beam. He thanked the heroes for saving Oceana again, then sent them off to meet Groudon in Hawaii, to find Jirachi. Nextgen Series 8 years before the current time, Spongebob Squarepants injured the Ocean Fairy, Lapis Lazuli, forcing Manaphy to take her away from town as she rampaged. Kyogre ordered Spongebob's banishment. In Legend of the Seven Lights, when Spongebob returned to their kingdom, Kyogre demanded his guards to destroy him, until his daughter and grandkids intervened. On their request, Spongebob was simply locked in the palace dungeon. They gathered in Kyogre's throne room as he explained what Bubble Dreamers were, and Jessie and Spongebob may be one. He then tells them why Spongebob is so hated, and why Manaphy is no longer there. Personality Kyogre speaks with a deep and echoing voice. Kyogre believes in the strength of mortals and has chosen to bear children with a human woman. Kyogre loves his children to the point he would send them away to keep them safe, and keep himself from revealing his identity to them. Kyogre can easily become hotheaded when arguing with Groudon, or when a nuisance like Spongebob enters the picture. Powers As the God of the Sea, Kyogre is the most powerful waterbender - second to Cresselia, who was his teacher. He blesses his chi to all waterbenders he deems worthy, but can take it away if he wishes. Like many gods, Kyogre can perform a Hyper Beam, among the most powerful attacks. Kyogre's armored exterior make him difficult to damage, and his great size makes him incredibly strong. He can breathe underwater like any fish being, and as a god, he is spiritually immortal. He can also communicate with non-sentient aquatic creatures. In his Oshus form, Kyogre was a great martial artist who fought with his cane. Weaknesses By having two children - one of them being a Firstborn, no less - Kyogre's powers are drastically more weak. He cannot even protect his people from threats such as the Big Mom Pirates. Stories He's Appeared *Operation: ANCESTOR (Chapter 1) *Operation: DUTCHMAN *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Kyogre is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, and sounds like the Lion Turtle from Avatar. **The Chronicler, aka the "Lion Turtle" in the Gameverse, had the same voice using his PA system. *Kyogre and Groudon's battle was similar to Solaris and Polaris's battle, regarding their conflicting elements. Just as well, Dialga & Palkia and Palutena and Medusa have battles, too. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Waterbenders Category:Roberts Family Category:Kings Category:Merpeople